Often a callee is disposed to telephonic communications with a caller, but is unable to answer a telephonic call for various reasons. For example, the callee may be unable to hear the ring of the callee's user device due to loud ambient noise, the callee may have forgotten to turn on a ringer of the callee's user device, or the callee may be unable to feel the vibrations of the callee's user device. Accordingly, there exists a need to assist the caller and the callee in establishing successful telephonic communications during these types of circumstances.